Love Me True
by Goodbye-Hello Again
Summary: Simple one-shot/drabble stories of Kagome and the men who fell in love with her. Kagome paired up with guys from many different stories. Taking pairing suggestions.
1. Itachi from Naruto

One-shot stories with Kagome paired up with any guy from any show or story.

I own no Characters or Stories or Songs used in these fan fictions.

**Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead**

Itachi/Kagome

* * *

"Are you happy now?"

Itachi tilted his head from where he stared off into the blinding white that currently surrounded him, and stopped with his gaze landed on the veil of black that lay to his right. The current of black, that turned out to be midnight colored hair, was spread out around a girl so pale, her skin almost blended in to the blinding white of the nothingness that floated in.

Itachi was silent as his coal colored eyes met her dark blues and he momentarily considered turning away, ignoring her, but he doubted she'd leave him, she hadn't after all these years, so why would she leave now. Of course she wouldn't even leave him to be alone in death.

Just like she'd promised, and now, as they lay staring into each others eyes he finally took the time to ponder her question.

Was he happy now?

They had grown together, she was an orphan with too much potential, and he was an Uchiha with undeniable talent. She had been dirty when they met, her long untamed hair was covered and mud and she had grinned at him and it held more emotion than anyone had ever showed him in the Uchiha compound.

They had been seven when Uchiha Itachi had met his fellow early graduate from the academy, Higurashi Kagome.

She had been confusing to him, he didn't acknowledge her at first, but she followed him. Everywhere. Soon he found it impossible to ignore her, with her continuous smiles and fiery temper. She had been the one who enthusiastically congratulated him when he got his sharingan, threw him a horribly put together party when he turned nine, and followed him to the Chunin Exams, both of them passing.

And when he had become and ANBU Captain, she had been the best member of his team, the illustrious Panther.

And truly, at that point, she was like a shining star in his life, as she leaned forward on her tip-toes to lift her tiny body up high enough to give Itachi his very first kiss.

They had both grown so much, Kagome was growing into a fine young lady, her hair down to her knees and cleaned till it shined, her skin was perfect and her personality just as beautiful as her face. And Itachi, he was a anti-social boy, but he was handsome, drawing the attention of all of the females of the village.

Yes, they were truly shaping up to be perfect for each other, but unfortunately their promising futures came to a screeching halt at the age of 13.

When Kagome had turned down the mission of exterminating the Uchiha clan, Itachi had understood and remained in his place as she stormed out of the room. He was fully prepared for this task, but as he too turned to leave after accepting, Sarutobi stopped him with one last request.

"I am sorry about this Itachi, but, nobody can know."

The next few hours had passed as if fast forward. He remembered being at Kagome's house, and her utter lack of resistance as she smiled up at him from the ground.

"_I hope you can be happy, Itachi-kun."_

Then there was blood as his sword plunged through her heart and he unlocked something sought after by all Uchiha.

Mangekyo Sharingan.

His family had been swift work, almost too easy and none of their deaths stood out in his mind, and when he was done… Only his brother was left standing, and then, Itachi had fled.

There had been the Akatsuki, countless missions, and urging his brother forward, and every second of his life he saw _her. _Still the thirteen year old she'd been when he had murdered her, watching him from behind the trees, whispering to him through battles and listening to things he would never tell anyone else.

Every step he took, every choice he made, he wondered what they were all leading up to.

Itachi took in the girls appearance once more as she kneeled and leaned over him, smiling, and waiting for her answer. Though he was no longer the same child he was, Itachi still leaned up to connect his lips with the small girls above him.

Yes, he was happy here.

* * *

Sorry I you expected something very long, but these will mostly be shorter depending on how I'm feeling.

Feel free to suggest people to pair Kagome with.


	2. Hani from Ouran High School Host Club

One-shot stories with Kagome paired up with any guy from any show or story.

I own no Characters or Stories or Songs used in these fan fictions.

**Cherry Pies and Blueberry Dreams**

Hani/Kagome

* * *

Hani hummed as he walked down the street with Takashi, the two had been visiting Haruhi with the rest of the club just a few minutes earlier. Suddenly, though, the girl had announced that she had to go pick up something from a nearby bakery, and of course no one had wanted her to leave them alone in her own house, so Hani volunteered to go for her.

"What was the name of the store again, Takashi?" Hani asked as he turned his head side to side searching for the store.

"Cherry Pies and Blueberry Dreams." The taller of the two glanced down at the paper Haruhi had given them and then glanced up, trying to locate the bakery amongst the many other stores.

"Oh!" Nestled in between a book store and an electronics store was their target, a cute store with the sign in red and blue letters, the place looked comfortable, and the smell drifting out into the street was delicious.

The two cousins headed inside, past the many people admiring the cakes, and they were something to be admired. Cakes towered up to fourteen tiers high, and there were cakes that reached almost 6 feet. All of the cakes were decorated beautifully, and that also went for all of the cupcakes, brownies, cookies, pies and other baked goods.

"Hello."

Hani's attention was snapped away from admiring the delicious pastries and he turned to return the mysterious voices greeting only to find himself just staring.

The girl in front of him was beautiful. She was only about 5'0 and her black hair was raven black and currently up in a strange bun, that could barely contain all of her hair, two pieces framed her face and her bangs fell into clear blue eyes. She had the tan of someone who spent a lot of their time outside and she was dressed in traditional chefs clothes, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Apparently, Hani had been staring for awhile because the girl gave a nervous smile and tried again. "Um, hello?" She was leaning over the counter now, closer to Hani.

"Yeah, I was-" Hani trailed off still unfocused, "I was sent to pick up an order for Fujioka Haruhi."

The girls eyes lit up as she nodded. "Right." She disappeared only momentarily below the counter and popped back out with a box in her hands.

"Vanilla cake with strawberry filling and extra strawberries on top. Haruhi's cakes are always so cute and simple." The girl handed over the cake and seemed to realize something as she smiled at Hani. "I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way, and welcome to my bakery."

"Your bakery?" Hani couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice at that thought. "But you…"

"Look young." The girl giggled a bit and smiled. "I know. I'm nineteen, and trust me I've got through college so everything's all good. So…what's your name?" Kagome had positioned her self to comfortably lean on the counter.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Feel free to call me Mitsukuni or Hani, whatever you prefer…I'm eighteen by the way." He rushed his words out and missed the amusement that lit up in Kagome's eyes.

"So I guessed right, I'm good at telling age. My brother tells me it's because I look young myself. Now, Mitsukuni, judging by the way you were pretty much drooling over the displays I'm guessing you like cake?"

Hani found himself leaning in, urging to be closer to the pastry chef and he nodded. "Yeah, and you do a really good job with these. There all really beautiful."

"You think? Then maybe…you should stop crushing Haruhi's." Kagome grinned at him and Hani jumped back as Haruhi's now flattened cake toppled off the counter. "Well, seems like Haruhi's going to be disappointed."

Hani was slightly devastated at destroying Haruhi's cake when he felt Takashi tap him on the shoulder, his cousin had seen what happened and sent Hani a knowing look. "We should go back now." Takashi announced and Hani nodded reluctantly.

"Nice meeting you Kagome-chan."

"Feel free to come back anytime, Mitsukuni."

And as the two cousins left through the doors of the bakery, Mitsukuni knew one thing for sure, he would definitely come back for to see the pastry chef who was as sweet as her desserts.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO DONE!

A cute little HaniKagome. I don't know why, but I love this pairing.

Next chapter I'll be taking a hint from a review and going KougaKagome, but it'll be AU.


End file.
